


[不二越]夜莺

by kellyblue



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyblue/pseuds/kellyblue
Summary: 灵感来自安徒生童话《国王与夜莺》。这是一则童话。
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Fuji Shuusuke, 不二越





	[不二越]夜莺

夜莺

CP：不二周助X越前龙马

十七岁的少年越前龙马刚到王城的第一天就被这热闹繁华的景象深深吸引住了。来自小镇的他才独自踏上出门历练的旅途不久，从没见过那么大、那么喧哗的城市。宽阔的街道车水马龙，人群来往不绝，商贩的叫卖声与街头艺人的歌声此起彼伏。不远处的山丘上，国王气派的王宫就矗立在森绿环绕间，经由城里快活的气氛一感染，那些老式的城堡也不显得那么庄重了，像一位有着充满爱意眼光的父亲注视着身边玩耍的孩子们。

越前遥遥地望了一会儿王宫，一时不知脚下该往何处去。忽然，广场上炸开一阵喧闹，哗哗地涌过来好些兴奋的人。他好奇地跟过去一看，原来是有人贴了张赛剑的榜子，要招募城里擅长击剑的人来一场比试，胜者能得到丰厚奖励。比赛的时间临近了，榜单上早有好多参赛者写下了自己的名字，他们大约都已聚集在围出的赛场旁，个个穿着华丽的服装，提着亮闪闪的长剑，昂首挺胸，对其他竞争对手虎视眈眈的了。在这偌大的王城，在王宫的脚下，比起物质奖励，胜利的荣耀大约才是大家最为看重的东西。

越前看了看自己。他穿着打扮并不起眼，一看就是个从外地来的旅行者。击剑用的剑他倒也随身带着一把，不算多好看，甚至还磨得有点钝，但却是跟了他好些年的，他最亲密、最信任的伙伴。第一轮比试就快要开始，参赛者们捉对站上赛场，摩拳擦掌，观众的呼声越来越高。越前几乎没有考虑，挤到榜单前，问人借了笔，把自己的名字也添了上去。并不意外地，目击他这一行为的观众露出了怀疑的眼光——这个个头纤瘦、只带着一把不比破铜烂铁好上多少的剑的毛头小子来凑什么热闹？越前看得明白，但一点儿也不在意，他从小被质疑惯了，也不在意惯了。当他找到了他的第一个对手，一个身材魁梧、连使用的剑都比别人粗重好多的男人时，男人面对他那轻蔑的态度更燃起了他蓬勃的斗志。几个轻巧的回合之间，连对手都还没有反应过来究竟发生了什么，他已经把剑架上了对方防御不及的要害，露出胜利者的微笑了。

人群中传来惊叹，大片目光向他投来。越前并不收敛笑容，利落地把剑一挥，问道：“下一个对手在哪里？”

他连战连胜，一把剑舞得飒飒直响，竟就这么一路杀到了最后。

“下一个对手在哪里？”

他环顾四周，再一次发问。没有人应他的话。这时候，本来拥挤的榜单上其他人的名字都被划去，只剩下他一个人的名字还挂在角落里。

原来王城也不过如此。少年春风得意，正要以胜利者的姿态接受观众赞美的掌声时，忽见人群分开了一条通道，一个穿着体面的青年提一柄剑走上前来，笑眯眯地向他问候，说：“我来做你的对手，怎么样？”

周围顿时响起了嘈杂的议论声，大家交头接耳，看着那青年的眼光都有几分不同寻常。越前不管那些，只仔细打量着这位挑战者：二十左右的年纪，面庞干净，栗色短发，蔚蓝色的眼睛，笑成了弯弯的两道弧线；这样清秀的面容、纤细的体格，再加之温和的说话方式，给人如沐春风的感觉。然而，越前一眼便能看得出来，那青年提剑的手是有力的。他挑挑眉毛，已然是整个赛场的主人：

“我叫越前龙马。你的名字不在上面，你来晚了吗？”

青年从容地笑道：“我的名字是不二周助。虽然有些不合规矩，但我就是贴出这张榜、举办这场比赛的人。这样，能不能给一个例外的机会呢？”

越前也笑：“对于送上门的手下败将，我当然不会拒绝了。”顺风顺水地杀出重围，口气不经意间就狂傲了不少，惹得旁人又是叹声连连，一半看他，一半看那半途杀出的青年。

名叫不二周助的青年倒也不为这挑衅而恼，还是笑眯眯的：“那就请多指教了。”

话音才落，剑的银光就已闪到眼前了。这股干脆爽落正合了越前的心意。他早就做好了准备，小步一退，立刻迎击上去，接着便是风起云涌，攻势如潮，乘着一股气势，不打算给对方一点放松的余裕。那不二确实不简单，与之前他打败的人都不同，除却最开始先声夺人的一击，大多顺着他的进攻耐心地拆招，看起来不争不抢、不带多少戾气，偏偏就是击不中。不但击不中，还一不留神便会暴露在巧妙地掩藏起来的杀机里。好几回，越前最得意的杀招被化解，还呼不了一口气、眨不了一下眼睛，要不是靠着训练得如同本能一般的动作，他说不定已经败北了。

越前不服气极了。趁着两人拉开一点距离调整策略的间隙，他为刚才又一次地失手而撇撇嘴，旋即却又抬眼看着不二，扬起笑容说：“你的剑法真有意思。” 握剑的手上清晰地传来血管突突直跳的感觉。他自小学习剑术，靠着天赋和努力，在小镇已经找不到称心的敌手，一路来到王城，也并未遇上太多挑战。但面前的这个看去温和无害，也不知什么来头的人却真真正正地叫他战栗了起来。

不二也笑，对战时蓝眼睛里的锋芒又悄然不见了，好像很平和似的回道：“你真的厉害。眼见还不够，亲身感受一下才好。”

“哦，你看多久了？”

“从一开始就在看。你找人借笔写名字的时候我就注意到了。”

“看出什么了吗？”

“没什么，你随时都在变强，光看可跟不上。”

这副微笑和轻快的语调让越前觉得自己又被小看了。他更想欣赏他的对手和他一样全神贯注、认真而战栗的样子。人可以做出各种各样的表情，选择各种各样的表达，但是经验和直觉都告诉他，在这样的时候，人是绝对不会说谎的。不二都还没拿出九十分的力气。于是他说：“那是。你不要退缩啊。”开口的同时，已冲上前去了。

两人不知道交锋了多少回合，不知道洒落了多少银色的剑光，不知道各自是如何地血脉贲张、痛快酣畅，还是难分胜负。直到大片乌云压向广场，一声惊雷在远处炸开，大颗雨点哗啦哗啦地砸落，越前仍然紧咬不放，不二却轻巧地向后一跳，做出了停战的姿态，笑着说：“到此为止吧。”

越前不高兴了：“为什么？”

“为观众着想。”不二望向赛场外。舍不得错过这场精彩对决的观众们冒雨站着，模样的确狼狈。其实看看赛场上的两人，又是汗水、又是雨水，也挺落魄的。

越前不吭声。不二又说：“你不用担心，我的名字不在榜上，当然是不作数的。这场赛剑最后的胜利者就是你。应允的奖励当然都会兑现，荣誉依然是你的。”说着，向人群挥了挥手，人群很配合地发出了对胜利者赞美的欢呼声，顿时作鸟兽散，找地方躲雨去了，眼睛却还时不时往这边瞄着。

越前还是不高兴：“我又不担心这个。”虽然最初把名字写在榜上的时候他的确考虑过，在不二出现之前也的确为此满意，但与这件事比起来，那些东西一下子就变得一文不值了。他对不二说：“我想跟你分出胜负，正在兴头上呢。”忽然摇摇头，“不对，应该说，是要打败你。我本来会赢的，要不是你这一停……”

不二睁着蓝眼睛，眼里那漂亮的蔚蓝色像被雨水洗过一样地明净：“往后吧……往后会有机会的。”

“是么？你可不要逃。”

“我为什么要逃？”

“因为害怕输给我。”

“没有的事。再说我住在这里，能到哪里去？倒是你，要赢过我，你还早。”

“口气真大。”

“我们算是彼此彼此。不过你确实有这个资本，我看啊，王宫里的骑士侍卫团说不定身手还不如你。”

说话间，两人都收起剑，到就近的商店屋檐下避雨。越前听不二这么说，好奇地问：“王宫里的骑士？那不是全国最厉害的一些人么？”

“是呀。”不二回答。

“你说得好像很了解他们的水平一样。”

“非要说的话，是有一点点了解，毕竟住在王城的人都会经常见到他们，他们也在城里巡逻。”

“如果我的身手和王宫骑士差不多，那你不也——”这提醒了越前，他忽然奇怪起来，“对了，你到底是什么人？为什么要贴榜赛剑，还愿意出那么多奖赏？难道你是骑士团首领之类的，不喜欢你的下属了，要在民间招募新员吗？”

不二认真地说：“久了确实会有点腻。如果我是，你要来吗？”

越前一愣，真的考虑了一下：“这个……听起来似乎也不坏。”

不二笑开了：“我都说了‘如果’嘛。”

越前一噎：“你……”

“但你有这个意愿也很好，说不定哪天就会成真的。”

“哦。”

刚被捉弄过一回，越前对不二的话已然开始采取敷衍的态度了，抱起脑袋无所事事地看着大雨滂沱。不二见他懒散的模样，换了个话题，问：“我看你是外地来的旅行者吧，是不是才刚到王城？有安顿的地方吗？”

“还没找好。”越前实话实说。初来乍到，比了一场剑，他还没心思去顾及在哪里落脚。

这大约正在不二的意料之中。青年又露出了和煦的微笑：“不介意的话，就去我家住吧？住多久无所谓，就当是对破坏了你比赛的兴致的赔礼道歉，还有与我这个主办人比赛的额外奖励好了。”

越前一听，重新将不二打量了一遍，料想对方肯定是个体面人，又好相处，还欠他一场未完成的比赛，对这个提议感到甚合心意，便不客气地点头接受。他道了谢，说：“等雨停了，我要去邮差那里寄个信给家里，再去买点东西。你住在哪里？我等会儿去找你，你别不认账就行。”

不二说：“我看起来就这么像不守信用的人吗？正好我现在也得回去了。我家很好找，我写给你。”

他进商店去找店主要了纸笔，写了地址递给越前，然后就挥挥手走进了雨里。越前望见街对面有两个像是他同伴的人在等他，他还没到，都同时冲上来忙不迭替他打起了伞。两把伞差点打起来，罩着一个人，看起来有几分滑稽。

越前在心里暗笑，低头打开纸条一看，登时怔住了。

那上面只写了两个字：王宫。

他拿着纸条，呆了半天，一动不动。随后他才从店主那里得知，刚才与他比剑聊天，还体贴地邀请他去家里做客的叫做不二周助的青年，原来就是这个国家的长王子。

02.

雨后的傍晚，越前站在王宫门口，罕有地踌躇。他向来不会为什么而紧张，面对只是安静矗立的城堡竟感到一丝压迫，这还是头一回。可爽约太不道义，也怪他把很多话说得太满，逼得别人不好应对的同时也断了自己的后路。想来想去，只有硬着头皮走向前，还没向守门的侍卫开口，侍卫就客气地向他行了个标准的骑士礼仪，把他请了进去，像是早就恭候他多时了。不二周助——那位王子殿下——果真是个守信用的人。

由王宫的侍卫引入王宫，少年紧张的心情很快被新鲜感取代。庭园古朴而典雅，建筑恢宏但不沉闷，完全不像他想象的那般金碧辉煌、庄严肃穆，令平民百姓却步。在王宫工作的人们穿过他身边：骑士，医生，文书官，厨仆，忙忙碌碌，但脚步都是轻快的。

越前被带到两座城楼之间的小花园里。夏天的花开得最是鲜艳繁盛，一茬茬，一簇簇，都是缤纷的颜色，挂着珍珠似的晶莹雨珠，远远地呼应着天边玫瑰色的云霞。头戴一顶金王冠的王子殿下就坐在花园中央的石桌边，睁着天空一样蓝的双眼，笑意盈盈地看过来：

“越前，你来了呀。”

王冠和锦衣衬得他更加俊美，姿态分外优雅。越前呆了呆，一时间手忙脚乱：“不二……不是，那个， 尊敬的王子殿下……”

不二见了，笑得更深了：“你怎么拘谨起来了？不是还没亮剑的时候就会叫我‘手下败将’的吗？”

“那时候我真的不知道。”越前更窘迫了。

不二向他眨眨眼睛：“就算知道了也不用在意。我是完全不介意的，而且我喜欢你张扬的个性。所以你像平时一样表现，像普通人一样待我就好了。不用在乎规矩和礼节，特别是在我这个小花园里。毕竟，这王宫里最出格的人大概就是我了。”说罢微笑地看了看身边服侍的随从和护卫的骑士，像在征求他们的意见。那几个人脸上都露出了一言难尽的表情。

不二请侍从给越前倒了茶，上了点心和晚餐——现在正是吃晚餐的时间，便让他们回去了，只有两个骑士在花园另一头守卫。越前悄悄地在心里松了口气，这才拨了点心思打量王子招待客人的餐品。茶是清淡的，盛在漂亮的白色缀花瓷杯里；菜色不多，很家常，也很精致；有一道烤鱼看着酥软入味，香气四溢，尤为诱人。他眼睛直了，肚子立刻不争气地咕噜咕噜叫了起来。但愿王子殿下别听见这丢脸的声音。

好在不二大概真的没留意，先喝起茶来，问他：“是不是没有你想象得丰盛？我平时就喜欢这么吃，挺简单的，但是在这花园里，有好天气，心情总是很愉快。”

“哦，嗯。”越前应着。

“要是摆出一大桌山珍海味来，说不定会让你很不自在。”

“嗯……”

“太殷勤，太奢华，也会让人不舒服。”

“……”

“说实在的，我家本来也不是那种童话故事里的宫殿嘛。大家印象中的东西，其实也不常见。”

“……”

“越前，你怎么不动刀叉？你不动，我很快就要吃光了。这道烤鱼也是我的最爱——而且是我早上出去闲逛的时候新鲜捞来的。”

“……嗯？”

越前猛然一惊。不二说话的声音实在好听，说得实在有道理，天色实在美，烤鱼实在好香。他脑子里一时装不进别的，回过神来的时候，不二正叉起好大一块表皮焦黄而肉质松软的鱼往嘴里送，他激动得差点站起来：“别，给我留一点！”

不二停下动作，鼓着腮帮子看他，扑哧一声笑了。

这下倒好。越前反省了自己的狂傲，提醒自己可不能再冒冒失失，叫人看扁，结果还是惹出了尴尬。脸颊一下就烫了，手上却只是捏着叉子在空盘中划来划去。“有什么好笑的。”他小声抱怨，可不二却没有停下来的意思。少年心一横，索性不管不顾，伸出叉子去抢鱼，“我家就住河边，从小就吃鱼，你抢不过我的。”

等到满足地砸吧起嘴的时候他才意识到，或许不二从来就没有跟他抢的意思。王子殿下微微笑着，看他不由自主地开始放肆，显得很高兴，于是也放肆，抛弃了优雅端庄的姿态仪容，和他一起像在街边的馆子里打牙祭一样边吃，边聊，边笑。那双蓝眼睛生动极了。

饱餐之后，还有兴意，便是闲谈。天渐渐暗下去了，小花园里点起了蜡烛灯，如水的月光静谧流淌，晚风温柔地吹拂。不二问：“越前，你有什么打算？在我家做客，你有没有特别想要做的事？”

越前不假思索地说：“王宫的骑士团——你说过，你觉得我的身手和他们差不多。”

“你对别人对你的夸赞记得可真清楚。兴许我就是随便一奉承呢？”

“事实如此的话，就不需要刻意去记。所以我是说——我想和你的骑士团比试比试，看看到底是不是这样。”

“这当然没有问题。要我说，他们的确是最优秀的人，勇武，忠心，因此才能到这王宫里来，你也不必对自己过自信，没准会被狠狠地打击哦。”

越前听得更加跃跃欲试了，“那也很好啊。我还以为你挺嫌弃他们的呢，要不然你还兴办剑术比赛。”

“我说过的嘛——总是同一拨人在身边转来转去，也会看腻的。”

不二抱怨的时候，远处守卫的两名骑士好像接连打起了喷嚏。

越前说：“所以你还是在招募新员了。”

“也不是非要招募，就是看看能不能见到有趣的人吧。”不二想了想，随后一气呵成地说：“要是合适，我会考虑把人收编进骑士团。要是真的格外出色、格外优秀，格外让我喜欢，像越前你一样，团长的位置直接送给他也不是问题。”

不知怎地，越前居然被夸得不好意思起来了，眼神乱瞟：“真任性。”

不二问：“那你接不接受呢？”

“……你是认真地在问我吗？”

“机不可失，时不再来。哪怕只是‘骑士’，也是贵族才能受领的称号；或者哪怕只是在王宫工作，就够大部分人富裕一辈子。”

面对这个问题，越前这时反倒犹豫了。

威风凛凛的王宫骑士团团长——拥有至高无上的荣耀，功勋，深受王族的信任，为千万国民所仰仗。每一个怀着骑士梦想执起长剑练习的男孩子一定都幻想过自己能成为这样的人。他也不例外。

他说——和他在躲雨时回答不二的话一样：“这听起来不坏。王宫也挺好。”

但是。

“但是围墙有点碍事，看出去天没多高，大地也没多广阔。但是，我更想成为一名真正的骑士。练成比谁都厉害的剑技，不会被打败，见识这个世界，什么困难都闯，越困难就越要闯，都难不倒我。” 那是少年长久以来的一个梦。不只是，不必是一个骑士团团长的封号；他想穿上银光闪亮的铠甲，挂满一身功勋，骑一匹骏马登上山巅，挥舞长剑向大地众生发出属于自己的吼声，让所有人抬头仰望。

他说得动容。不二听了，欣然点头，眼中流露出和他一样的向往，赞许说：“了不起。”

越前眼神熠熠，一腔热血奔涌起来：“为了达成这个目标——还是得先跟你的骑士团较量，打败他们，当然还有打败你，王子殿下。”

他刷地一下起身，手摸到了腰间的佩剑。要是不二有意，他完全可以立刻拔剑挑战，在这里把因为暴雨而中断的比赛继续下去。身处王宫、面对的是王子这件事，恐怕早就被他抛却脑后了。

但不二只是闪烁着微笑：“会有机会的。”

越前见此，意识到自己又犯冒失了，理了理情绪，让自己平静下来。他的突然起身惊动了一只在小花园的树枝间休憩的鸟。小鸟发出一声短促的啼鸣，扑打翅膀起飞，摇乱了地上的树影。两个人被声音吸引了注意力，不约而同地望过去，只见飞鸟在月光流泻的夜里掠出一道黑色的影子。

越前还眼尖地发现了树下晃动的另一个影子，问：“那里有什么东西？”

不二说：“是鸟笼。”

“鸟笼？”

“是空的。一只空鸟笼，挂在树下。”

“为什么要挂一只空鸟笼？”

越前不解。不二注视着那只空鸟笼，说道：“一开始挂上去的时候当然不是空的，有一只夜莺住在那里。那是好多年前——在我还小的时候。”

他把语调放慢，声音轻了，很柔，像月光一样柔。

“有一次有外国使者来访，作为拜访的礼物，送了我们姐弟三人一人一只会唱歌的夜莺。你知道的，我父王有两位王子和一位公主，就是我们姐弟三个。在这个国家，夜莺不是一种常见的鸟。当时我们是第一次见到歌喉如此美妙的鸟，真的喜欢极了。父王让工匠为它们造了舒适的笼子，让我们各自照管。我姐姐把夜莺放在她梳妆台的窗口，弟弟对夜莺爱不释手，很长时间里就一直把笼子挂在床头。我呢，因为住的房间出来就是这个小花园，所以就把夜莺的笼子挂在花园里。

“夜莺们很喜欢唱歌，天天都唱，晚上唱得更动听。我们时常一起听夜莺唱歌，或者是比谁的夜莺唱得最好，最讨人喜爱。比来比去，大家都认为是姐姐的夜莺唱得最美，和姐姐一样的美。弟弟还有些不服气呢，我倒是没有多在意，在这小花园里乘凉，看满天的星星，听夜莺的歌，就是最舒服惬意的了。

“姐姐和弟弟都把夜莺照料得很好。只是我呢……渐渐地，我也不知道为什么，听着听着，发觉我的夜莺的歌声有些孤单。明明是优美的调子，悦耳的嗓音，听着心里却会空落落的。我就在想，是我一开始因为感到太新鲜有趣所以没有留意到吗？它是不是其实不喜欢待在笼子里？是不是并不想在王宫里唱歌？如果它没有被训练，被当作礼物跋山涉水来到这里的话——

“ **所以我打开笼子，把它放走了。**

“ **它钻出笼子，飞远了，往后再也没有回来过。** ”

不二停了停，微笑起来，接着讲下去：“算是一种等待的期望，或是一种纪念吧，它住的笼子我就一直没有拿下来。听不到它唱歌的晚上，我感到很不习惯，感到了孤单。有几次做梦，在梦里听到了那只夜莺的歌声，醒来望见花园里摇动的影子，心里更加空落落的，觉得十分想念，好希望它还在我的花园里唱着。但后来我一想，既然它之后没有回来，那它应该是找到了它更喜欢的生活吧。所以我放了心，觉得挺好的。

“姐姐和弟弟的两只夜莺一直快活地唱到寿终正寝。你知道，鸟儿并不能活太多年，总会离我们而去。我们都很难过，在王宫为它们办了盛大的葬礼——按照重要的臣子的礼节。它们在王宫的这些年，一直都是这么被当做尊贵且重要的人物一般对待的，还有正式的封号和职位呢。于是我又想，被我放走的那只夜莺怎么样了？它也走到了寿命的终点吗，它该怎么面对死亡呢？它会被谁惦念着，铭记着吗？

“可惜呀，这件事情，我从来都没搞清楚过。”

讲述停在了这里。

越前恍恍惚惚的，像随着月光一起做了一个悠长的梦。他没有见过夜莺这种鸟，也没有听过它的歌声，想象不出那该是怎样的天籁之声。也许是无意识的，也许又是带了一点说不清道不明的小心思，总之那模仿的声音就这么滑出了嘴边：

“啾啾。”

以为自己唱起来了，其实沙哑得要命。

不二愣了半晌，再次忍俊不禁：“不得不说，这两声很难听。”

越前一摸鼻子，别过脑袋：“……好吧，确实。”

“听了会做噩梦的。”

“这么说就太过分了。”

“啾啾。”不二也捏起嗓子，学得刻意，几乎刻意到了矫揉造作的地步。

这古怪的举动叫越前震惊得一时不知说什么好。守卫的两个骑士又打起了喷嚏。

时候还不算太晚，不过不二得去国王与王后那里问晚安，因为近来国王身体有些许不适，身为长王子也比平日多花了些心思。他让侍卫带越前去了替他安排好的房间。这个房间不大，布置得很舒适，就贴着小花园的另一面，从窗口还能隔着树和花的影子望见他们刚才一起吃饭说话的石桌，空鸟笼则是看不到的。越前客宿王宫的这一夜，噩梦美梦都没有来打扰，就在宁静的月色与香沉的睡眠中过去了。

03.

第二天又是好天气。晒进窗棂的阳光唤醒了越前，他起了床才知道原来时间已经近中午了。王宫的仆从给他送了已经称不上是早餐的茶点。他来到小花园里，发现花园外连廊之间的空地上聚集了好多人，正是热闹。凑过去一看，当中笑眯眯站着、从容不迫地擦拭着一把长剑的那一位就是王子殿下，他面前则横七竖八地倒了几个骑士团的侍卫，痛苦地掐着自己的喉咙，脸色无一不像生吞了大把野草一样青绿青绿的。王子见了他，亲切地问候说：“中午好，越前。”

越前大吃一惊：“这是在干什么？”

不二王子说：“我答应了你，可以让你与王宫骑士团一较高下，对吧？”

“是……”

“于是一早我就召集了些今天没有任务在身的家伙过来了。”

“然后呢？”

“但是你一直没没起床。”

“……”

“我等得无聊，就忍不住跟其中的几个人过了几招。”

越前在巨大的惊讶中缓不过神来，指着瘫在地上的骑士：“你使的什么招数？怎么把人搞得这么惨？”不二的剑术他领教过，也了解对方的风格，他横竖想象不出来，那并不算太强势而凌厉但却极其狡黠灵巧的剑，是怎么把这些高手们整得如此七零八落，且那个人连气都不喘一口、汗都不落一滴？

不二看出他的疑惑，轻巧地说：“是个游戏啦。我和他们同时把双手背在背后，猜对方到底是哪只手握着剑，猜错的人要喝一杯那边的甘草汁。那是多种天然植物混合榨成的，对健康很有益。”

越前伸长脖子顺着不二指的方向一看，一个随从战战兢兢地端着一托盘的茶杯，茶杯里盛着那所谓的“甘草汁”，呈现出一种诡异的黄褐色，上层还飘浮着一层红油。他禁不住浑身恶寒。这真的能喝吗？光是看那颜色和质地，胃就要抽搐起来了。

“哦，对了，我还在里面加了点辣椒油调味。”不二又说，很自豪似的，“是我非常喜欢的口味。不过很遗憾大家似乎不怎么喜欢，我本来还认为这种好喝又健康的饮品应该推广到整个王宫——整个王城呢。越前要尝一尝吗？”

“绝对不要！”

越前拼命摇头，后退了一大步。一瞥左右，大家伙的脸上全都紧巴巴的，眼神惨淡，没话可说。

不二轻笑一声：“好了，不要那么紧张。我开玩笑的。” 他漂亮地把擦拭好的长剑插进腰间的剑鞘，低头望一眼那几个受了辣味甘草汁摧残、还躺在地上的可怜的骑士，说道：“游戏呢，也只是游戏而已。就是稍微提醒一下你们，不要因为日子和平就懈怠了。就算是游戏，懈怠也不好。若不是游戏——就拿你们胸前的骑士徽章作为代价吧，因为王国并不需要懈怠的骑士。你们说呢？”

便是最后这一问，轻松的语调陡然变得锋利，前一刻还平和带笑的眉眼一凛，像一道犀利的剑光卡住了人的脖子，像冬天的寒霜那般冰冷。所有人大气不敢出，就连置身事外的越前都禁不住跟着一起严肃起来，心里咚咚咚地敲起了鼓。那几个被教训的人挣扎着爬起来，唔唔嗯嗯地向王子殿下发出了认错求情的声音，被冷眼一扫，都灰头土脸地退下去了。

不二又恢复了微笑的表情，仿佛刚才一瞬的变脸只是大家的错觉。他向越前递了个眼神，意思很明确：之后，便交由少年发挥了。

越前领到意思，做了个深呼吸。他接下去的对手——王宫骑士团的成员，已在面前严阵以待，个个昂首挺胸，充满了神气。经过王子殿下方才笑里藏着刀教训人的一幕，没有谁不会打起十二分的精神，投入十二分的努力。面对越前，态度不见丝毫轻蔑，都真正地把他当成了一位值得尊敬和付出的对手。这让少年胸中远大的梦如同头顶的太阳一样炽烈地燃烧。

越前向不二点点头，并不接受随从准备的与骑士团同等规格的锋利宝剑，只取了自己惯用的那把长剑来，握在手里，看着虽然灰扑扑的，一挥动、一刺探，一样毫不逊色地发出爽脆的飒飒声，切得空气阵阵地颤。不二不知什么时候悠然坐到了连廊之间，像那天一样，做了一名不起眼的观众，微笑地旁观比赛的进展。

与骑士团高手过招，对于越前而言着实惊险重重，困难不断。那是真刀真枪的苦战，稍不留神，或许连性命都会被那寄托着王城至高荣耀的剑光取走。对于他这个出来旅行还不多久的毛头小子，骑士们完全不曾手下留情。围观的随从觉得残酷，可这正合了越前的心意，让少年满心欢喜，越挫越战，越战越勇，哪怕被压制得动不了身，眼睛也依然闪闪发亮，张扬恣意的姿态分毫不减，还要说：“刚才那一式，可不可以请你再来一次？还差一点我就能找出破解的办法了。”

他的对手也顺了他的意，重复了行云流水的一套，再次打败了他。他还不气馁。两次三番，眼看又要走向相同的败局，他在刺剑出去时隐蔽地转了转手腕，稍做了一点变化，竟然打断了骑士的攻势，还反借了力挑开了骑士的剑。骑士惊诧不已：“小子，怪不得周助殿下那么欣赏你，你真的很有两下子！”

越前气喘吁吁，大汗淋漓，却得意地笑了。

比着比着，胜负优劣也不那么重要了，紧张的氛围缓解，大家就当是高水平的技艺切磋。越前以一敌多，很快就透支了气力，比赛也便终止。他在心里盘算着自己的疏失与不足，丈量着与目标之间的距离，觉得天地都更开阔了。骑士们对他刮目相看，由衷地赞叹：“你今后一定能成为一等一的勇士！” “周助殿下一开始告诫我们不能掉以轻心的时候，我还不当回事呢，现在我真的很佩服你！”

越前一反常态，没有听进去太多。收获颇丰，也很痛快，可还有一点隐隐的不满足。琢磨了半天，比起前日与不二的对决，原来是少了几分情不自禁的战栗与共鸣。这是为什么？是不是因为，骑士们与他较量，于他们而言只是一项任务，至少最一开始是这样？是不是因为，他们到底与他不同，交手时看到的并不是和他所见、所向往的一样的剑光呢？

少年一个激灵，转头向连廊间寻找不二的身影。但不二不在那里。他暗道可惜，本来正好可以逮着他把该比的比赛给比完，现在那人晃到哪里去了？什么时候才能再拔剑一次指着他的鼻尖，探着他的胸口呢？

他向骑士们问起来：“不二——我是说，殿下的剑很好，对不对？”

骑士们回答：“没错，周助殿下如果认真起来，我们这些人恐怕都不是他的对手。”

“这么厉害？”

“真的很厉害。”

“但他好像都不表现出来……”

“周助殿下偶尔也找我们切磋，还会提点我们，不过他总是像在游戏一样。哎呀，当然不是刚才那个游戏法。”

“为什么啊？”

“我们猜不透周助殿下的心思——殿下的心思可难捉摸啦。但我猜，殿下自己肯定清清透透的：国王陛下交予了我们重要的任务：保卫王宫和王城，守护国家的子民。我们的剑不是用来与他对战的，他的剑也不是。殿下有殿下的责任。”

“没错没错。”随从们也加入了谈话。这些人知道越前是王子殿下邀请来的朋友，见识了他的本领后也都心服口服，便不把他当外人，你一言我一语地说：

“周助殿下对正经事是最上心的，跟平时就像是两个人！国王陛下这些日子身体不大好，需要多休息。周助殿下说，不管什么事都尽管去找他。这可不，刚才财务大臣来，看起来是要商量要紧事，他们到书房去谈话了。要不然，他有了客人，兴致那么好，说不定又要冒出好些怪点子了。”

越前不说话了，听一群跟在不二身边的人叽叽喳喳。

“我真有些怕了殿下的怪点子。殿下对那么多东西都感兴趣，经常去城里逛，到湖边或者乡野去，稀奇古怪的事做了多少！什么突然到广场上贴榜举办剑术比赛，打雷下雨了还不回来，还有当年把外国使者送的夜莺放走了，多可惜呀！”

“哎呀，说实话，当时殿下说‘整个王宫里最出格的人就是我’，我差点就点头了，我真的这么认为。”

“你要是点头了，殿下肯定不会生气，没准还会觉得高兴呢。”

“可我怎么知道殿下是真高兴还是假高兴？就像刚才他笑眯眯地就说了那些很可怕的话……”

“你来的时间不长，多相处就明白了。对了，你们注意到了吗？财务大臣来找他说话的时候，我看周助殿下似乎不太高兴。”

“是吗？那财政大臣是不是要倒霉了？他要说什么呀？”

“我没听清楚，好像是关于南方雨涝……”

“雨涝？”

“入夏以来，南方不是一直都在下雨吗？洪水泛滥，毁坏了好多农田和养蚕织丝的作坊，所以现在丝绸和衣服的价格才贵得离谱，王城都买不到好的丝绸给王后陛下做衣裳。之前国王陛下也很忧心呢，派了人过去，专门拿出了大笔赈灾的钱和粮食。最近没有坏消息送进王宫来了，情况应该好很多了才对，还会有什么事？”

“越前阁下，越前阁下——你是从外地来王城的吧？是南方还是北方？你知道什么吗？”

忽然听到自己的名字，越前一惊，摇摇头。谈话从这里开始变得肃穆了。国家的政务，各地的民情，这些不是随从们该操心的事，但大家真的讨论的时候都一板一眼的，格外认真。没一会儿，骑士们去换岗巡逻了。然后内务大臣匆匆忙忙地赶到，也进了王子的书房。到了用午餐的时间，谈话还没有结束。文书官在王宫里穿梭来去，骑士们骑上快马去城中各处送信，越来越多的人被召集了进来，个个都是难看的脸色。

这些事情，越前自知自己是不方便介入的，也识趣地不多打听。邀请他来的主人在为重要的事情忙碌而抽不开身，他一个人百无聊赖，一会儿坐在不二的小花园里发呆，一会儿到空的地方挥两下剑，一会儿和随从们说点闲话。白日下他又看见了树下挂着的空鸟笼，想必原本一定很精致，在外风吹雨淋挂了好些年，颜色和光彩不再，但打理得干净清爽，仿佛还在等待曾经住在这里的夜莺回来一般。他盯了一会儿，举目四望。花园是花园，宫殿是宫殿，围墙还是围墙。

王宫这阵紧张的繁忙到入夜后才算散去，夜里又声势浩大地下起了雨。这一日下来，越前心里无端多了好些事，让他睡不好觉。他闷闷不乐地起身，就着黑暗来到连廊上散步，透过幽暗的雨幕望出去，王子的书房还点着摇摇欲坠的灯。

来回走了一会儿，没想到在连廊另一端遇见了个同样就着黑走路的人。定睛一看，竟然就是不二。四目相对，越前措手不及，不二也很讶异，但率先回过神，笑着说：“晚上好。”

“晚上好。”越前回着，又望向书房。灯明明还亮着。

不二解释说：“我就是出来透透气。你不睡？”

“我也出来透透气。”越前犹豫了一下，“白天怎么了？出了事？很忙？”

提起这一桩，不二冰冰凉地苦笑了一声，“南方雨涝的情势远没有我之前所了解的那样乐观。有些人占着高位却不谋其职，只想报喜，不想报忧，兜不住了才想起来报告，竟都不管这一延误会害了多少人。怪我考虑得不够周到，没能更早发现。”

“那……”

“后续补救的措施基本议定，希望还能有所挽回。明天一早，裕太——我弟弟二王子就会带些人快马加鞭地去南方走一趟，这一次决不能再出任何差错。”

“肯定都会没事的。”

“但愿如此。”

两人都不出声了，大雨淅淅沥沥地冲洗着沉默。

不二叹了口气，不知想到了什么，忽然感叹说：“越前，你说得对。王宫的围墙确实碍事。外面的人进来了不习惯，在里面待久了的人更是，都叫围墙蒙蔽了双眼，看不见天空和大地了。”

越前还是不语。

过了好长时间他才说：“谢谢你的邀请和款待。这两天，打扰了。”

不二转头望着他。

他接着说：“我……我打算雨停了就出发。”

“出发，是指踏上你自己的旅途？”

“嗯。……那个，没有别的缘故，我就是觉得，你有很多事要忙，国王陛下身体又欠安，我一个平民，实在不好再继续打扰下去。”

“可是你在这里，对我来说，并不是打扰。”

“……”

越前似乎听到了一声很轻的叹息，轻得轻易地被雨声淹没，让他疑心是不是自己的幻觉。他望望不二，想从对方的面容和眼睛里找到一些印证，但是什么痕迹都没有。不二微笑着，一如前一夜他们在小花园的月光里谈天时的模样，向他点点头，说：“我明白了。明天与大臣们还有一整天的会议，也许没有时间为你送行。我便趁现在说吧：祝你一路顺风，一路平安，实现自己的梦想。”

“……谢谢。”

“剑术比赛胜利者的赏金，你应该收到了？”

“昨天刚住进房间的时候，你的随从已经把它放在那里了。”

“那就好。临行前还有什么需要的？尽管告诉我。”

“没有了，不二。”越前说。他叫了“不二”的名字而没有称呼“殿下”，这一回并不是他疏忽忘记了。他就是想这样叫。不二听了，些微地挑了挑眉毛。越前接着说：“只除了一样，而且是你答应过我的——那场中断了的比赛，我要继续，我要打败你。 **我想再看一次你那时的表情。** ”

“……”

“不过我知道现在不是合适的时候，所以没关系。你说‘会有机会’，王子应该是很讲信用的人。我也是，而且我最记仇了。这件事要是不完成，我真的会记一辈子。”

不二睁大眼睛，又笑起来：“好。”

第二天清晨，比二王子的车马队更早，越前辞别了王宫。

赏金他一分也没有动，留了字条，拜托王子把这些一并带去南方受到雨涝灾害的地方，救济因灾情而受苦的人们。和来时一样，走时他穿着普通旅行者的衣裳，带着简单到一只小小的包裹就能装下的行装，还有他最亲密的伙伴——配在腰侧的长剑。

但这把剑握在手中，却不比从前轻盈，好像在短短两日间就增长了好些看不见摸不着的重量，沉甸甸的。要想再一次呼呼生风地把它挥舞起来，再一次感受到能与谁共享的某种战栗，再一次遇见那双真诚、生动的蔚蓝色眼睛，少年懵懂地感觉到，它还缺了什么，他自己也缺了什么。那些尚没有抓住的东西，也许就在前方未知的旅途中等待着。

04.

越前没有在王城逗留太久便启程上路，看了个大致的方向，一个城镇一个城镇地漫游过去，既不太安逸地停留，也不太着急地赶路。在形形色色的地方，他遇见了形形色色的人：家乡的人们保有天生的淳朴亲和，王城人则融入繁忙与隆重之中，精明好客且喜欢高谈阔论；再往南去，得益于温暖的气候与充足的光照，人们热情而快活，对待工作这种正经事儿却是懒懒散散的；城市与城市之间那些依山傍水的乡村则又是另一种宁静闲适，人人养花养草，驯一条大黄狗、一头壮实的黑牛，在家门口坐着看云就能看完一生似的。

他向遇到的对手挑战，不断精进自己的剑术，见识了好些身怀绝技的奇人。别的也没少干，碰上了，觉得新鲜，就去尝试，意外来了，便也接受。比如某地传说河里住着水怪啦，就划着船去探探究竟有没有这种生物的存在。或者在路上见到摔跤的老爷爷上去帮忙，结果莫名其妙就帮着这户人家种了半个月的田地。还有一阵子因为交不出足够的费用而只能留在旅馆打工抵债，每天刷刷盘子打扫卫生晾晒被单，跟住客起了点冲突，把人家气得满街找警卫要抓他去蹲监牢，没想到最后反而被他抓住了那家伙偷窃店里钱财的证据。这种时候他免不了会想起住在富丽的王宫中的那一位王子殿下——他要是出宫去，要是去旅行，都会干些什么叫人意想不到的事呢？

离开王宫一个多月后的某一天，在那个夏天时害了百年一遇的严重雨涝、如今已在各方援助下恢复不少元气的丝绸之城，越前坐在街边餐馆吃着一顿被推迟到中午的早餐时，见着一匹快马从面前飞速掠过，骑马的人带着满脸苦色冲进了当地的驿馆。很快，令所有人都无比悲痛的噩耗便从驿馆传遍了大街小巷，每一处养蚕场，每一个丝织作坊：国王陛下因病驾崩了。

有人当即就在街上哭了出来，眼泪就像夏天的暴雨一样怎么都止不住。大家自发地停下手中的一切事务，脱下帽子，低头默哀，缅怀着国王陛下的好。他们甚至善良地自责，认为似乎是这一场雨涝害得陛下太过忧心与操劳，叫病魔轻易地带走了他。秋风萧瑟，扫在每个人的心上。

正好在王宫亲眼目睹过与之有关的情景的越前除了同样的沉痛之外，更觉心间别有一番不是滋味。他想起，在这里的人们为了生存和生计而苦不堪言的时候，在国王与王子为了最大可能地挽回损失、为了百姓的苦难而彻夜难眠的时候，自己在做什么呢？还在想着要超越王宫骑士团的剑技，要去找长王子比个痛快，仅仅是为了他自己而已？

国王驾崩，举国上下都举行了连续七天的哀悼。不用多说，一位深受人民拥戴与尊敬的国王的逝世是多么叫人痛心啊！然而同时，那位才学不凡、品格出众、并且拥有春风般和煦笑容的长王子周助殿下将继任成为新国王，又是多么叫人欢欣鼓舞！哀悼之后，便是为祝贺新国王加冕的庆典。遥远的王城此刻一定热闹非凡。王宫骑士团会以最崇高的礼仪，护卫新国王在王城中游行，一路登上王宫中最高、最雄壮的那座城堡，于王座之上俯瞰他的土地与子民；民众将目睹新国王高举起神圣的权杖，向他献上最热烈的欢呼与最真诚的敬意。宫廷画师为新国王画了画像，画像以前所未有的速度传遍全国。不出几日，南部地区的民众就兴冲冲地聚在一起瞻仰新国王的仪容了。周助殿下——周助陛下那双比天空更蔚蓝、更深邃的眼睛令他头顶的王冠黯然失色，他唇上的微笑使得一身的锦衣华服都黯淡无光。

然而越前看到这幅画像时，压根就没注意到王冠、王杖、王座与王宫。他满脑子都是被暴雨袭击的广场，半开玩笑的招募邀请，挂着空鸟笼的小花园，受人冷落的辣酱油甘草汁，还有临别前夜幽暗里的那句“不打扰”与“一路顺风”。

握着剑的手不觉更用力了。有些想念。他一言不发，从挤成一团的民众中间默默退了出去，收拾好行囊，去往下一个地点。

之后一段时日过得安稳而平顺。新国王登基带来的喜气连秋天的萧索都冲淡了好多，回过神来，都已是下雪的季节了。不曾想，正当寒冬伴着大雪席卷整片土地，又一个坏消息传来，叫人措手不及，胆战心惊——北方的邻国宣布开战，就在边境线的另一边的森林里如饥饿的狼群一般随时准备扑咬上来。

这场战争的由头倒是简单的：两国之间一直有贸易协定，南方的丝绸每年都需一定量地交易到北方邻国去，换取北方特产的油炭资源。这一年由于雨涝，自然是拿不出约定数量的丝绸了；老国王还在时，原本已与邻国商量好了新的协议。哪知老国王一走，对方竟然翻脸不认账，中断了油炭供应，且指责本国破坏约定在先，必须要制裁。实际上两国之间的关系向来不好，靠着不出差错的经济往来才能维持和睦。这一次，他们的意图昭然若揭——便是要借着年轻的新国王继任才不出三个月的不明朗的局面（夏天时，因为应对雨涝不利，当时的长王子强硬地革去了好几个朝中老臣的职务），把长久以来的野心付诸行动。北国人适应冰天雪地的气候，时机当然也是精心挑选的。

大战在即，仓促间，本方的应对却捉襟见肘，能立刻调动起来的屯驻在北部的军马不算多，由于缺少油和炭，粮草储备和兵士状态也不算好，无法同敌人相提并论。国王的精英骑士团正在日夜兼程地赶来，然而路途遥遥，且也只是一支人数很少的队伍。国境北部的民众纷纷拖家带口地往南避难。以往那美不胜收、恍若仙境的冰雪森林，此刻没了炊烟，却点起战斗的烽火，显得无比凄凉与寂寥。

在得知这个消息的第一时刻，越前卖掉了之前从农夫那里买来行路的小毛驴，几乎花光了所有辛苦攒下的旅费，买了一匹快马。余下的那点钱财根本买不起一套像样的盔甲，他只从铁匠那里捡了一只被别人退货的头盔给自己套上，然后跳上马，一拉缰绳，毫不犹豫地以最快的速度逆着避难的大部队一路北上，径直冲向狼烟烽火升起的地方。

滚滚的马蹄声仿若愤怒的巨浪，踏得地动山摇。敌人的箭矢在重林掩映之后，借纷纷扬扬的雪片为掩护，箭箭都能找到要害。本方的战士寸步难前，只能奋力抵抗，却免不了被敌人越围越紧，正面厮杀，也难找出突破乃至是全身而退的缝隙。正是在这时，不远处传来萧萧的马的嘶鸣声，许多人还不及反应，只见一个矫健灵巧的身影挥开冰雪似的剑光冲进阵里，三下两下竟已把好几个敌人劈落马下！

这个身影完全是陌生的，只看得出是个十七八岁的少年人。这少年戴着磕瘪了一处的头盔，身上东一片西一片地盖着寒碜的保护甲，手上拿的也只是一把已经磨过无数次的很普通的剑，连盾牌都没有。“怎么了，别后退呀！”他高声叫道，声音比兵戎相接的碰撞声更加嘹亮，“那家老酒庄的老爷爷还有他的小孙子还没能撤出太远！我从那产麦子的都市赶过来，也只走了三天！”

一面喊，一面冲杀。并非一味鲁莽地横冲直撞，他心里似乎有张俯瞰的地图，似乎早有想法，能洞察出敌人阵中的疏漏，便作了剑上最锋利的刃头，无所畏惧的先锋。他身姿敏捷，剑法又如此精湛，他出招便无往不利，别人却分毫伤不了他！在他的感召下，战士们都像被注入了一股使不完的气力，重新组织起阵型，在逆境之中掀起反扑的洪潮。而自大轻敌的敌人则被他的突然出现搅乱了阵脚，虽然只慌乱了一小下，却也足够本方重振旗鼓，在士气上反过来施以排山倒海的压力了。

“你是谁？”战士们问他。“难道是国王陛下的骑士？”“

“你是谁？！”敌人们也质问他，“你不可能是那个骑士团的人！”

“我——谁也不是！”

少年回答。他的脸在头盔之后，谁也看不见。但露出的那双眼睛，就和此刻驱散冰雪的太阳一样灿烂。

他谁也不是。他只明白一个道理——他不允许有人进犯他的土地，伤害他的同胞。他不许有人不尊重他的国王。他知道，那个人身不在战场，但心一定在北国纷飞的大雪里浸了好久好久，比谁都冷，比谁都痛；而那把属于王国的剑，纵然再犀利，再高超，却挥不及此处。可他还想看到那个人最初相遇时的表情和笑容。他举起他心爱的剑，原来并不是只为了自己——为了打败别人以证明自己的强大。他要用它郑重地守护好那些他想要守护的事物和人们。若不然，他的天地就太小了，小得只能容下他自己的骄傲；就算站上了山巅，他也看不到他期望的光景。

金色的阳光给这一役笼罩上胜利的光芒。当国王的王宫骑士团和援军赶到战场时，敌人已不敢放肆地在边境线的这一边作威作福。戴着头盔的少年不见了，或许已骑着马，踏着消融的雪水离开了。

过后，两国重新坐在了谈判桌上，英明的国王用这个机会争取到了非常不错的结果，但要不是成功地抵御了最初那一阵攻势，后果实在难以意料。那传奇的事迹由骑士团带回了王宫，传进了国王的耳朵里。国王笑眯眯地听取被派遣出征的骑士们报告当时的战况，心情似乎别样愉悦。“是不是应该把那位少年找出来，带回王宫里大加封赏？也该让世人知晓他的名字。”有人问道，“毕竟是他是大功臣，要是让他就这么默默无闻地消失在民间，未免……”

国王却说：“无妨的。他爱怎么样，就随他怎么样。我们啊，都不应该干涉，更干涉不了他。”

“陛下莫非已经知道他是谁了？”

国王不答，只是微笑，双眼清亮的蔚蓝色好像氤氲在美丽的回忆里。

在那之后的某一天，有个旅行者打扮、腰佩一把长剑的年轻人牵着马，慢慢悠悠地晃进了王城，在空旷的广场停留驻足。身旁的人来来往往，车马川流不息，而他只是抬目眺望着山丘上雄伟的城堡。过了一会儿，他又慢慢悠悠地迈开步子，经过沿街店铺的屋檐下，走上上山的路，停在那座王宫的大门前。

年轻人——越前龙马上前向守门的侍卫说：“可不可以烦请你向国王陛下通报一声？”

侍卫回以标准的骑士礼仪，问：“你是什么人？要向陛下通报什么？”

越前笑着说：“就说——夜莺回来了。”

他又一次走进了这座他曾经住过两个夜晚的王宫。王宫里的一切都和他记忆中的相去无几。庭园里的花开得很美，但最美的还要属某两座城楼间的一座小花园里的花，一眼望去，像落地栖息的晚霞。鸟笼在那里，石桌在那里，等待他的人也在那里，笑意盈盈地望着他。

“啾啾。”越前说。

国王不二笑得更深了，说：“你完全没有进步。”然后自己也说：“啾啾。”

越前断定：“不比我学得好听。”

“怎么可能。”

“我——”

“好了，别纠结这个了，再多讲一句，那边的骑士就要打喷嚏了。” 不二中止了这几个回合毫无意义的对话。话音才刚落，就有人打喷嚏的声音传来。越前心想：这个人还是那么狡猾，总要把事情掐断在中途，而且还是对自己比较有利的地方。

不二问：“怎么想到来王宫？”

越前不在意地说：“正好路过。”

“那赶得挺巧。”

“嗯，挺巧。”

“既然那么巧，正好，有一样东西我还欠着你。”

说着，不二从身边取出一只精致的小盒子。盒子打开，里面是一枚亮闪闪的银质徽章，栩栩如生地雕刻着嘶鸣的马、交叉的长剑与盛开的鸢尾花。那是至高荣耀的象征，王宫骑士团的徽章。

越前看了，心间泛起涟漪，嘴上说：“你欠着我的，可不止这个。相比起来，这个倒不是很要紧。”

“呀，没想到王宫骑士团的这枚徽章，竟然被人看不起了。” 不二故意皱起眉头，装作很失落的样子。

越前说：“这徽章很漂亮，不过还是原谅我必须要不客气地说——王宫其实真的不怎么样。你看，围墙还是那么碍事，看起来天没多高，大地也没多广阔。跟我见过的南方的雨，北方的雪，西方的沙漠，东方的大海比起来，差远了。”

“真的到‘差远了’这样的程度吗？那你得讲给我听听。”

“当然，我就是准备好了要好好地给你讲的。”

“十分期待。”

“但我还远远没有看够。”

“所以你还会继续你的旅行？”

“没错，去成为‘真正的骑士’。我不会一直待在王宫里的。”

“我了解。”

“ **我会去看你想看的。我会在你需要我的地方。** ”

这句话让不二蔚蓝的眼底漾起了光芒，仿佛天空被晨曦照亮的那一瞬间的光彩。

越前迎视那双眼睛：“至于那枚徽章嘛，你就继续欠着我好了。等到我们的约定实现的那一天——”

不二笑着说：“放心吧，它从来都是只属于你一个人的。我会亲手为你戴上。”

他把银质徽章翻过来。原来这它与普通徽章有些细微的不同，两面都可以佩戴。在另一面，上面刻着的是一只夜莺，在天空、云朵与树影的环抱里唱着歌。

END

2020.9


End file.
